Vakama
Vakama był Ta-Matorańskim Mistrzem Masek, Toa Metru Ognia, i krótko Toa Hordika Ognia. Później stał się jednym z Turaga Mata Nui razem z innymi Toa Metru, a potem jednym z siedmiu Turaga Metru Nui. Biografia Matoranin thumb|left|Toa Lhikan dający Vakamie Kamień ToaVakama był uczniem Mistrza Masek imieniem Nuhrii. Szybko przerósł swojego mentora i założył własną kuźnię w Ta-Metru; pomagało mu tam w pracy kilka Ognistych Dronów. W rezultacie, Nuhrii stał się zazdrosny o sukcesy Vakamy. Na krótko przed Wielkim Kataklizmem, Vakama otrzymał niespodziewane zlecenie od Turagi Dume, będącego w rzeczywistości Makutą Teridaxem w przebraniu. Fałszywy Dume nakazał mu wykucie Kanohi Vahi, legendarnej Maski Czasu. Vakama był w trakcie poszukiwania odpowiednich dysków do stworzenia maski, kiedy Toa Mangai Lhikan, strażnik Metru Nui, wkroczył do jego kuźni i podarował mu Kamień Toa. Niedługo potem zaatakowali ich dwaj Mroczni Łowcy - Nidhiki oraz Krekka. Podczas walki, Nidhiki złapał Vakamę i zawiesił go nad zbiornikiem ze stopioną Protodermis. Mimo poddania się Lhikana, Nidhiki zrzucił Vakamę do otworu; Lhikanowi udało się ocalić Matoranina poprzez kopnięcie swojej Lawowej Deski i posłanie jej pod Vakamę, dzięki czemu Matoranin odleciał z pola walki w bezpieczne miejsce. Po schwytaniu Lhikana przez Mrocznych Łowców, Vakama obwiniał się, że to przez niego Nidhiki i Krekka pojmali Toa Ognia. Później Mistrz Masek oglądał podarowany mu przez Lhikana Kamień Toa, kiedy do jego kuźni wkroczył Dume w towarzystwie robotów Vahki. Vakama schował przed nim Kamień, a kiedy Turaga opuścił pomieszczenie, Matoranin wyruszył do Wielkiej Świątyni, gdzie spotkał pięciu innych Matoran: Nokamę z Ga-Metru, Matau z Le-Metru, Nuju z Ko-Metru, Onewę z Po-Metru i Whenuę z Onu-Metru. Wszyscy, podobnie jak Vakama, otrzymali wcześniej Kamienie Toa od Lhikana. Po umieszczeniu Kamieni w Suvie, uwolniła się ogromna energia, która przemieniła szóstkę Matoran w Toa. Toa Metru Vakama wziął swoją Broń Toa z sekretnego pomieszczenia wewnątrz Suvy, podobnie jak pozostali. Toa Ognia wybrał dla siebie ulepszony Miotacz Kanoka, broń, która przypominała mu o jego życiu Matoranina, które bardzo pozytywnie wspominał. Wybór ten został wyśmiany przez Matau, który uważał miotacz za wielką zabawkę Matoran. thumb|left|130px|Vakama jako Toa Metru Niedługo potem Vakama miał wizję, w której ujrzał Metru Nui zniszczone przez Morbuzakha, inteligencją, złowieszczą roślinę, która niedawno pojawiła się mieście. Następnie ujrzał metropolię odbudowaną po tym, jak Wielkie Dyski przeleciały nad wyspą i zabiły Morbuzakha. Poznał imiona sześcioro Matoran znających położenie Wielkich Dysków. Byli to: Vhisola, Tehutti, Ahkmou, Orkahm, Ehrye i jego dawny mentor, Nuhrii. Mimo powątpiewania w wizję Vakamy przez niektórych Toa, Nokama upierała się, że jest to przepowiednia od Wielkiego Ducha, i że dzięki Wielkim Dyskom będą mogli pokonać Morbuzakha, udowadniając tym samym, że są godni nosić imię Toa. Toa Metru postanowili rozdzielić się, by odnaleźć sześcioro Matoran. Poszukiwania Wielkich Dysków Vakama wyruszył do Ta-Metru, gdzie natknął się na pnącza Morbuzakha próbujące przewrócić kadź ze stopioną Protodermis. Toa Ognia udało się powstrzymać roślinę dzięki dwóm zamrażającym Kanoka. Wtedy też zauważył, że Morbuzakh jest wrażliwy na niskie temperatury. Vakama dowiedział się później od kontrolera wagonów z Protodermis, Kapury, że czworonożna istota zniszczyła urządzenia kontrolujące, co pozwoliło Morbuzakhowi na pochwycenie zbiorników Protodermis. Kiedy Vakama zapytał się o Nuhriiego, Kapura powiedział mu, że Matoranin poszedł szukać zrobionej przez siebie maski Kanohi, którą wcześniej uznał za wadliwą i porzucił na złomowisku. Podążając za śladem Nuhriiego, Vakama dotarł na złomowisko i odnalazł poszukiwaną przez dawnego mentora maskę, była ona jednak zbyt uszkodzona, by można było ją naprawić. Kalama, miejscowy pracownik, pokazał Toa tabliczkę, którą Nuhrii upuścił po zobaczeniu zniszczonej maski. Na tabliczce zapisana była propozycja wyjawienia sekretu tworzenia Kanohi z Wielkich Dysków w zamian za przyjście do opuszczonego domu Mistrza Masek. Doznawszy kolejnej wizji, w której Toa ujrzał Nuhriiego w niebezpieczeństwie, Vakama popędził do owego domu, który znajdował się na terenie całkowicie opanowanym przez Morbuzakha. Na miejscu, Toa znalazł Matoranina przysypanego głazami i uwolnił go. Nagle, dwójka została zaatakowana przez Morbuzakha, który owinął swoje pnącza wokół Toa. Nuhrii użył wtedy powiększającego dysku Kanoka, który powiększył pnącza rośliny, by Vakama mógł się z nich łatwiej wydostać. Vakama i Nuhrii szybko przedostali się do Wielkiej Świątyni. Tam, wraz z pozostałą piątką Matoran, Toa Metru zaczęli dyskutować i doszli do wniosku, że Ahkmou zdradził pozostałych i zastawił na nich pułapki. Onewa chciał dać mu nauczkę, Vakama jednak go przed tym powstrzymał. Toa rozdzielili się na grupy, a Nuhrii zaprowadził Onewę i Vakamę do miejsca, w którym znajdował się Wielki Dysk Ognia. Po dotarciu tam, Nidhiki uwięził Toa w szybie prowadzącym do pieca, jednak Vakama wchłonął całe ciepło, ratując ich. Znalazłszy Matoran, Toa kontynuowali poszukiwania, aż dotarli do Ognistych Dołów. Vakama i Nuhrii zeszli w dół, podczas gdy Onewa odwrócił uwagę strażników Vahki. Toa i Matoranie zostali później niespodziewanie zaatakowani przez Morbuzakha, ale udało im się uciec dzięki użyciu miotacza Vakamy. thumb|left|225px|Vakama schwytany przez pnącza Morbuzakha W Po-Metru, grupa natknęła się na Tunelowca chcącego ich zaatakować, lecz Vakama zmienił go w szkło, a wtedy stwór przemienił się w piasek. Onewa wyciągnął Wielki Dysk ze środka jednej z rzeźb i drużyna spotkała się pozostałymi, by przedyskutować, w jaki sposób Wielkie Dyski mogą pokonać Morbuzakha. Po odkryciu królewskiego korzenia w Wielkim Piecu, Toa i Matoranie natychmiast tam wyruszyli. Na miejscu zmierzyli się z Morbuzakhiem i z pomocą Matoran połączonych w Matoran Nui, Toa Metru ostatecznie pokonali niebezpieczną roślinę. Archiwa Następnie, Toa zmierzyli do Koloseum, by pokazać Wielkie Dyski Turadze Dume, lecz na swojej drodze spotkali archiwistę imieniem Nuparu, który powiedział im, że w Archiwach nastąpił wyciek wody ze Srebrnego Morza. Toa postanowili zająć się tym problemem. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zaatakowała ich Krahka, zmiennokształtna Rahi, mogącą również kopiować moce żywiołów innych istot. Pozbawiła ona Vakamę przytomności, pokonując go jako Nokama, a kiedy ten się ocknął, zobaczył prawdziwą Nokamę i zaatakował ją, myśląc, że jest ona zdrajczynią. Niedługo potem zjawił się Onewa i zaczął bronić Nokamy, atakując Vakamę, gdyż również myślał, że jest on zdrajcą. Ostatecznie, na miejsce przybyli Nuju oraz Matau i powstrzymali przyjaciół przed walką. Wtedy pojawiła się Krahka w postaci Whenuy i chciała zmusić Toa do opuszczenia Archiwów. Ci jednak odmówili i kontynuowali swoją podróż przez podziemne tunele. Po przebyciu złowrogiej przepaści, Whenua wraz z towarzyszami wszedł do ciemnego tunelu. We wszechobecnej ciemności, Toa byli jeden po drugim łapani przez Rahkshi, aż pozostali tylko Nokama i Whenua. Wtedy Toa Ziemi ujawnił swoją tożsamość - w rzeczywistości był poszukiwaną przez nich Krakhą, po czym pozostawił Nokamę samą w walce z trzema Rahkshi. Tej jednak udało się pokonać przeciwników i wkrótce potem odnalazła i uwolniła ona swoich towarzyszy. Znowu razem, Toa Metru postanowili odnaleźć prawdziwego Whenuę. W jednym z wielu krętych tuneli, piątka została otoczona przez Lawowe Węgorze. Vakama zapewnił ich, że Rahi nic im nie zrobią, jeśli Toa nie będą wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Jakby w odpowiedzi, tunelem wstrząsnęło. W samoobronie, Węgorze zaczęły się rozgrzewać i wydzielać ciepło, Toa zdążyli jednak złapać się rur Protodermis, zanim podłoże się stopiło. thumb|right|Vakama w Ta-MetruPod sobą, odkryli ogromnego wściekłego Rahi biegającego tam i z powrotem - później odkryli, że nazywa się Tahtorak. Nuju wyruszył na zwiad i odkrył kryjówkę Krahki, gdzie, wisząc na suficie, znajdował się zaginiony Whenua. [[Plik:Toametruvakamaef2.png|thumb|left|170px|Toa Metru Vakama w Legendach Metru Nui]]Krahka, pod postacią Nokamy, nakryła szpiegującego Nuju i uwięziła go w kamiennej bryle. Wyczuwając zagrożenie, reszta drużyny zastawiła pułapkę na Rahi, która rzeczywiście wróciła jako Toa Lodu. Toa Metru udało się nakłonić Krahkę, by przybrała prawdziwą postać, ale tej udało się uciec w formie Węgorza Lawowego. Toa zaczęli drążyć wielki tunel na powierzchnię i jednocześnie generować ogromny hałas, aby ponownie zwrócić uwagę Rahi. Krahka, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, przybyła na miejsce pod postacią dymnego stworzenia i zabrała Toa Metru do swojej kryjówki. Tam, ujawniła swoją inteligencję i chęć władania Metru Nui. Toa uwolnili swoich dwóch przyjaciół i razem stanęli do walki. Rahi zmieniła się w kombinację wszystkich sześciu wojowników, by uzyskać całą ich moc. Była jednak zdezorientowana przez nachodzenie na siebie sześciu umysłów i różnych sposobów myślenia, jednakże wciąż zdolna od walki. Nokama spróbowała przechytrzyć prosty rozum Rahi i stwierdziła, że jeśli nadal będzie zagrażała Metru Nui, wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta uciekną i nie będzie ona miała kim władać. Toa Metru w końcu pokonali Krahkę, jednak tej udało się uciec pod postacią węgorza. Vakama mógł ją zatrzymać, ale tego nie zrobił. Wiedział, że broniła ona tylko swojego domu i starał się nie zadręczać myślami o możliwej zemście. Drużyna w końcu załatała pęknięcie, o którym mówił Nuparu i wróciła na powierzchnię. Wielki Kataklizm thumb|205px|Vakama z dwoma Wielkimi DyskamiPokonawszy Krahkę, Toa wyruszyli do Koloseum, gdzie zostali oskarżeni przez Turagę Dume o spowodowanie zniknięcia Toa Lhikana. Nuju, Onua i Whenua zostali szybko pojmani przez Vahki, jednak Matau, Nokamie i Vakamie udało się uciec. Udali się do Ga-Metru, gdzie zaatakowały ich Vahki Bordakhi. Nokama, porażona mocą Buławy Lojalności, zrzuciła Vakamę z dachu wieżowca. Vakama odkrył wtedy, że jego Miotacz Kanoka może posłużyć również jako plecak odrzutowy, i użył go, by wzbić się w powietrze. Nokama, wciąż pod kontrolą buławy Bordakha, chciała zaatakować Matau, ale została odepchnięta na skraj dachu. Uratował ją Vakama, a moc buławy wreszcie zanikła i Nokama wróciła do normy. Toa uciekli do Ta-Metru wewnątrz Sterowca. Po walce z Vahki Nuurakhami i Nidhikim oraz Krekką, Vakama znów doznał wizji, w której Lhikan i Dume oskarżali go o spowodowanie zniszczenia. Kiedy się ocknął, trójka Toa stoczyła bój z Tahtorakiem, zbudzonym podczas wcześniejszej walki Toa z Krahką. Wojownicy pokonali go, używając osłabionych Dysków i wtrącili Tahtoraka w głębiny Metru Nui. Potem, dostrzegłszy na niebie Gwiazdę Opiekuńczą Lhikana zmierzającą ku Po-Metru, Toa zdecydowali się tam wyruszyć, licząc na znalezienie w tamtym miejscu Toa Ognia. Wtargnęli na pokład Transportera Vahki, gdzie Vakama miał kolejną wizję. Ujrzał w niej Matoran z Metru Nui uwięzionych w Sferach Matoran; takie same kapsuły znajdowały się w Transporterze, którym podróżowali, były jednak puste. Wzbudziło to podejrzenia Toa, ostatecznie jednak zdecydowali się je zignorować. Jakiś czas później, podczas eksperymentowania z Wielkimi Dyskami, Vakamie udało się połączyć trzy z nich w jeden. Kiedy Toa dotarli na miejsce, ponownie zaatakowali ich Nidhiki i Krekka, lecz byli zmuszeni do ucieczki, kiedy nadciągnęło stado Kikanalo. Nokama odkryła wtedy moc swojej Kanohi Rau, Maski Tłumaczenia, i przekonała przywódcę stada, by zaprowadził ich do miejsca, w którym przetrzymywany był Toa Lhikan. Kikanalo zaprowadziły trójkę wojowników do Doliny Długich Szeptów. Tam drużyna odkryła więzienie strzeżone przez ogromny oddział Vahki Zadakhów. Dzięki mocy Kanohi Mahiki Matau i pomocy Kikanalo, Toa udało się zniszczyć Vahki, przechytrzyć Nidhikiego i Krekkę oraz wkroczyć do tunelu prowadzącego do więzienia. Tam, trójka spotkała pozostałych Toa Metru oraz tajemniczego Turagę, który ujawnił się jako Turaga Lhikan. Toa odkryli następnie Sferę Matoran z Turagą Dume w środku i uświadomili sobie, że ten, którego spotkali w Koloseum, musiał być uzurpatorem. Po walce z Rorzakhami i Rahi Lohrakami, Toa uciekli w Transporterze Vahki i zmierzyli do Koloseum. thumb|Maska Czasu wykuta przez VakamęNiestety, przybyli za późno, by uratować Matoran, którzy zostali uwięzieni w Sferach Matoran przez Vahki. "Turaga Dume" ujawnił się jako Teridax, na krótko przed tym, jak Wielki Duch Mata Nui, zarażony wirusem Makuty, zapadł w sen i rozpętał się Wielki Kataklizm. Gdy Teridax przybierał nową formę, Toa załadowali kilka Sfer Matoran na swój pojazd i uciekli z miasta, kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Bariery, po drodze walcząc z Nidhikim i Krekką. Onewa użył wtedy swojej Kanohi Komau i posłał Mrocznych Łowców w wir Cienia Makuty, gdzie ich ciała, podobnie jak ciało Rahi Nivawka, zostały wchłonięte przez Teridaxa. Podczas podróży, Vakama połączył wszystkie Wielkie Dyski i w końcu stworzył z nich Kanohi Vahi. thumb|left|230px|Vakama używa mocy Czasu przeciwko Teridaxowi Makuta, przybrawszy nową formę, zaatakował Toa filarami płynnej Protodermis, przez co Toa wypuścili niektóre Sfery, a te wpadły do Srebrnego Morza. Vakama został uniesiony w powietrze dzięki mocy Kanohi Matatu Nuju i stanął twarzą w twarz z Teridaxem. Założył Kanohi Vahi i użył mocy Czasu przeciwko Makucie. Jednakże, nie był w stanie w pełni kontrolować mocy Kanohi i tylko spowolnił siebie i swojego przeciwnika, obserwując, jak Mroczna Ręka nieubłaganie się ku niemu zbliża. Wtem, Turaga Lhikan poświęcił się, osłaniając Vakamę przed atakiem Makuty swoją tarczą i przyjmując cios na siebie. Siła uderzenia była zabójcza dla Turagi, a Vahi spadła z twarzy Vakamy do morza. Teridax, uwolniony spod wpływu Kanohi, skoczył za nią, podczas gdy Lhikan przemówił do Vakamy, oddając mu swoją Szlachetną Hau. Niedługo potem wyzionął ducha. Poruszony słowami Turagi, Vakama odkrył wreszcie moc swojej maski, Kanohi Huny - niewidzialność - po czym ruszył do ponownego starcia z Teridaxem. Makuta już miał przywdziać Vahi, gdy pojawił się Toa Ognia. Szybko wystrzelił z Miotacza Kanoka i strącił maskę do wody, po raz kolejny. Wściekły, Teridax znowu zaatakował Vakamę Ręką Cienia. Podczas walki, maska Vakamy znacznie utrudniła działanie jego przeciwnikowi, który nie mógł go znaleźć. Toa kilkukrotnie oszukał Makutę, aż w końcu się ujawnił, stając pod ogromną kamienną kolumną przy murze Wielkiej Bariery. Teridax po raz kolejny zaatakował ręką cienia, ale Vakama odskoczył, podczas gdy Makuta, nie mogąc wypuścić trzymanej już kolumny, został nią przygnieciony do ściany Wielkiej Bariery. Osłabiony, zapytał Vakamę, jakim cudem go pokonał, skoro nawet Toa Lhikanowi się to nie udało. W tej właśnie chwili na miejsce przybyli jednak pozostali Toa Metru i oznajmili, że dokonali tego razem. Następnie połączyli swoje moce i uwięzili Makutę w Pieczęci Toa. Drużyna odetchnęła z ulgą, ale poczuła także smutek, gdy Gwiazda Opiekuńcza Lhikana rozdzieliła się na sześć kolejnych. Było to ostatecznym dowodem ich przemiany w bohaterów i końca pieczy Lhikana nad Metru Nui. Bohaterowie wrócili do Transportera Vahki, gdzie znajdowały się Kapsuły Matoran, oczekujące na przeniesienie w bezpieczne miejsce. Toa udali się do ogromnej szczeliny w Wielkiej Barierze, a Vakama ochrzcił ich pojazd Lhikan, ku pamięci zmarłego obrońcy Metru Nui. Następnie, Toa opuścili zrujnowaną metropolię w poszukiwaniu nowego domu dla Matoran. Przedzierając się przez Wielką Barierę, Toa odnaleźli Onu-Matoranina i byłego Archiwistę, Mavraha, który ukrył się w tunelu razem z liczną grupą starożytnych morskich Rahi i kilkoma Kralhi. Toa próbowali wyjaśnić Matoraninowi, że Metru Nui zostało zniszczone i że nie miał powodu, by brać ich za wrogów, ten jednak im nie wierzył, co zaowocowało kolejną walką. Po zmierzeniu się z Kralhi, zbłąkanymi Vahki Vorzakhami i starożytnymi Rahi, Toa udało się powrócić na pokład swojego statku. Podczas walki, Mavrah został przypadkowo zabity przez swoje Rahi, a jedna ze Sfer Matoran, w której uwięziony był Ahkmou, wypadła za burtę i wpadła do morza. Niedługo potem, grupa wydostała się na powierzchnię Aqua Magna i odkryła wyspę Mata Nui. Labirynt Cieni Podczas eksploracji wyspy, Onewa odnalazł sieć podziemnych tunelów prowadzących do Metru Nui. Zebrał pozostałych Toa Metru, a następnie cała drużyna ruszyła nieznanym korytarzem z powrotem ku Mieście Legend, by uratować pozostałych Matoran. Podczas podróży, zostali zaatakowani przez potwora zwanego Rahi Nui. W trakcie walki, Nokama została zraniona i zakażona jadem z żądła bestii. Toa Metru musieli znaleźć antidotum, inaczej Toa Wody umarłaby. Natknęli się i porozumieli z korzeniami inteligentnej rośliny Karzahni, a ta zawarła z nimi umowę: uleczy Nokamę, tylko jeśli Toa dostarczą jej nieco Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Po tym, jak Karzahni spowolniła działanie trucizny, Toa wyruszyli na poszukiwania cennej cieczy. Udało im się znaleźć basen ze Zenergizowaną Protodermis, ale kiedy próbowali zabrać niewielką ilość substancji, ta przyjęła fizyczną formę i stanęła do walki z Toa. Dzięki sprytnej taktyce Vakamy, Toa zmusili mutanta do zniszczenia filarów podtrzymujących sklepienie komnaty, co poskutkowało jej zawaleniem. Kiedy Toa pobrali próbkę substancji, Kratana przyczepiła się do twarzy Onewy, a ten doznał wizji, w której ujrzał Visoraki. Vakama strącił stworzenie z twarzy przyjaciela, a wtedy ten przeprosił Toa Ognia za to, że wcześniej nie wierzył w jego wizję. Potem drużyna dostarczyła Protodermis Karzahni, a ta w pełni uleczyła Nokamę, lecz po wystawieniu na działanie cieczy, sama została zniszczona. Pokonawszy Ognistą Istotę, Toa ponownie się zebrali i użyli znalezionych części do zbudowania pojazdu, wykorzystując korzenie Karzahni do utrzymania go na powierzchni wody. Ochrzcili nową łódź Lhikan II i zwodowali. Kiedy dotarli do ruin Le-Metru, odkryli, że całe miasto jest spowite siecią hordy Visoraków, która przejęła kontrolę nad wyspą. Toa zdecydowali wyruszyć do Archiwów, by odbić uśpionych Matoran, lecz po drodze zostali sparaliżowani i schwytani przez Keeleraki. Toa Hordika thumb|left|170px|Vakama jako Toa HordikaPo schwytaniu i uwięzieniu w kokonach na szczycie Koloseum przez Visoraki, jad bestii przemienił ich w Toa Hordika. Zmutowani Toa rozerwali kokony i spadli w przepaść. Roztrzaskaliby się na ziemi, gdyby nie przechwycili ich Rahaga. Zabrali oni Toa do ruin Ga-Metru, gdzie opowiedzieli im o legendarnym Rahi - Keetongu, znawcy wszelkich trucizn. Wyjaśnili Toa, że jad, którym ich otruto, musiał zostać zneutralizowany, inaczej na zawsze pozostaną bestiami znanymi jako Hordika. Toa jednak zdecydowali, że najpierw uratują Matoran, a potem będą martwić się o siebie. Vakama, który był zły na siebie za wprowadzenie przyjaciół w pułapkę, poszedł na długi spacer. Po drodze zaatakowała go nagle zmutowana Muaka. Miotacz Rhotuka Vakamy nie zadziałał, lecz mimo tego, zmutowanemu Toa udało się przestraszyć bestię. Po chwili odnalazł go Norik, przywódca Rahaga, i spróbował przemówić mu do rozsądku. W końcu Vakama powrócił do towarzyszy, a następnie Toa zaczęli poszukiwać części Sterowca, którym mogliby przetransportować uśpionych Matoran na Mata Nui. thumb|Vakama i Onewa walczą z RoporakamiNa misji zwiadowczej, Vakama, Norik i Onewa obserwowali grupę Roporaków atakującą stado Kikanalo. Rozgniewało to Vakamę na tyle, że wystrzelił w pająki Rhotuka. Visoraki jednak zdołały się uwolnić, a Vakama wyruszył wtedy za nimi, by z nimi walczyć. Później kontynuował poszukiwania części Sterowca - w tym celu udał się wraz z Norikiem do starej odlewni. Znalazł tam dysk Toa, niemal identyczny jak jego własny. Tkwił jednak na nim napis "Nuhrii". Po dostaniu się do komnat Toa Lhikana, Vakama znalazł jego dziennik, w którym napisane było, że wojownik początkowo chciał dać Kamienie Toa Matoranom znającym położenie Wielkich Dysków. W ostatnim momencie jednak zmienił zdanie i wtedy na myśl przyszły mu imiona Vakamy i jego przyjaciół. Toa Hordika dowiedział się, że owa zmiana bywa wywołana przez Teridaxa. To odkrycie sprawiło, że Vakama zaczął obwiniać siebie i swoją drużynę o zniszczenie Metru Nui, gdyż to początkowo nie im było dane przemienić się w Toa. Vakama brał później udział w szturmie na fortecę przeciwko hordzie Visoraków. Toa udało się pokonać Rahi i przejąć twierdzę, nawet mimo klęski sprzymierzonych z nimi Krahki i Tahtoraka, którzy zginęli w Obszarze Mroku razem z Zivonem. Podczas bitwy, Vakama stał się tak zrozpaczony ich sytuacją, że zaczął wahać się, czy pomagać dalej drużynie. Jakiś czas potem, Onewa i Vakama poszli pomóc Whenule, Nuju, Bomondze i Kualusowi, którzy zostali uwięzieni pod skałami. Po ich uwolnieniu, czwórka Toa i Rahaga spotkali się z Nokamą i Matau, którzy poszli na zwiad. Podczas podróży, Vakama wdał się w kłótnię z Whenuą i omal nie udusił towarzysza w gniewie; został jednak powstrzymany przez Nuju. Odnalazłszy wszystkie części, Toa zaczęli budowę Sterowca. Nagle Vakama zobaczył Norika i Gaaki otoczonych przez trzy Visoraki. Po uwolnieniu Rahaga, ci powiedzieli mu o Kamieniach Makoki i wysłali go, by odnalazł pierwszy z nich, aby móc zdobyć Kanohi Avohkii, Maskę Światła. Omijając po drodze Visoraki, Vakama znalazł swój Kamień. Nagle, Lawowy Węgorz stopił belkę, na której stał wojownik, a Toa zleciał w dół; w ostatniej chwili ocalił go Onewa swoim Rhotuka. Vakama powiedział towarzyszowi o Kamieniach i wysłał go, by ten odnalazł swój. Kiedy wszystkie Kamienie Makoki zostały odnalezione, Toa spotkali się w Wielkiej Świątyni i zdobyli Avohkii. Następnie zaczęli się naradzać, planując ostateczny atak na Koloseum opanowane przez Visoraki i ich króla, Sidoraka. Rozgoryczony Vakama jednak wciąż obwiniał się za porażki zespołu i wkrótce potem opuścił przyjaciół w gniewie. thumb|left|240px|Roodaka przeciągająca Vakamę na stronę złaPodczas wędrówki, został złapany przez Visoraki i zabrany do Roodaki, wicekrólowej hordy. Ta zaproponowała mu stanowisko dowódcy Visoraków, a Toa, zdesperowany, zgodził się, widząc w tym jedyną szansę na ocalenie Matoran. Tej samej nocy, Vakama poszedł do Wielkiej Świątyni, w której Rahaga poszukiwali wskazówek dotyczących Keetongu. Schwytał pięcioro z nich, a Norika uwięził pod gruzami, by ten mógł powiedzieć pozostałym Toa, co się stało. Następnie, Toa Hordika zabrał Rahaga przed oblicze Sidoraka, jako dowód swej lojalności. Pozostali Toa Hordika uznali, że najwyższy czas odnaleźć Keetongu. Razem z Norikiem wyruszyli na poszukiwania potężnego Rahi i znaleźli go w Ko-Metru. Następnie, z pomocą Rahi, przypuścili ostateczny atak na Koloseum. Vakama rozkazał Visorakom zaatakować jego dawnych przyjaciół, kiedy ci odmówili poddania się. Podczas bitwy, Matau wzbił się w powietrze i dotarł na szczyt Koloseum, gdzie zmierzył się z Vakamą. Przegrał pojedynek i cudem udało mu się uratować przed upadkiem w przepaść. Trzymał się jedną ręka krawędzi dachu, cały czas próbując oprzytomnić Toa Ognia. Vakama w końcu przypomniał sobie, kim naprawdę jest i ocalił Matau przed spadnięciem ze szczytu. Rozumiejąc swoje błędy, Toa Ognia postanowił dołączyć do swoich przyjaciół. W międzyczasie Keetongu zmiażdżył Sidoraka, zostawiając Roodakę samą. Ta wtargnęła na pole bitwy na Kahgaraku i obezwładniła Toa Hordika oraz Rahaga. Wtedy zjawił się Vakama wraz z Matau i przekazał królowej Toa Powietrza. Był to jednak podstęp - na sygnał Matau, wszyscy Toa Hordika, oprócz Vakamy, wystrzelili w Roodakę swoje żywiołowe Rhotuka. Kiedy Vakama przygotowywał ostateczny strzał, Norik próbował go powstrzymać, lecz było już za późno. Ognisty Rhotuka uderzył w pierś Roodaki, trafiając w noszony przez kobietę Kamień Makuty, wyrzeźbiony z tej samej materii, w której Toa Metru uwięzili Teridaxa. Kolejne połączenie ich mocy rozbiło więzienie Makuty, a następnie Mroczna Ręka przeniosła Roodakę w bezpieczne miejsce. Vakama, jako lider Visoraków, nakazał pająkom opuścić miasto, a Keetongu uleczył Toa Hordika, przemieniając ich z powrotem w Toa Metru. Następnie wojownicy załadowali kapsuły z Matoranami na pokład Sterowców i zmierzyli ku wyspie Mata Nui. Odzyskanie Vahi Gdy Toa lecieli ku Mata Nui, Vakama powiedział pozostałym, że musi powrócić po Vahi. Obiecał, że wróci do przyjaciół, a tymczasem kazał im kontynuować podróż. Sam wyskoczył ze Sterowca i wylądował w Srebrnym Morzu. Płynął ku Metru Nui, gdy zauważył Maskę Czasu, częściowo zagrzebaną w piasku na dnie morza. Zobaczył, że Kanohi była uszkodzona i moc Czasu wysączała się do wody oraz wpływała na wszystko w swoim otoczeniu. Toa załatał pęknięcie na odległość skoncentrowanym promieniem Ognia i podniósł Maskę. Jednak zanim zdołał wrócić, silny strumień wody wyrzucił go wysoko w górę. Toa wylądował na przybrzeżnych skałach, gdzie nieznana istota wzięła od niego Kanohi. Vakama zemdlał i zsunął się z powrotem do morza. Obudził się jakiś czas później i odkrył, że z powrotem stał się Matoraninem. Leżał we własnym łóżku, a Metru Nui znowu nic nie groziło, oprócz Morbuzakha. "Prawdziwi Toa z przepowiedni", czyli Vhisola, Nuhrii, Tehutti, Orkahm, Ehrye i Ahkmou zaprowadzili surowy porządek w mieście. Vakama sądził, że to wszystko było winą Vahi, która w jakiś sposób cofnęła i zmieniła bieg czasu. Udał się na poszukiwania swoich przyjaciół Toa Metru, ale żaden z nich nic nie pamiętał. Ponadto, okazało się, że Matau zginął w wypadku w Szybie. Vakama i Nokama udali się później do kryjówki Teridaxa. Na miejscu, do twarzy Vakamy przyczepiła się Kratana, co wcześniej spotkało Onewę. Vakama ujrzał Toa Dźwięku, Krakuę, który powiedział mu, że sześcioro Toa wyruszy na niebezpieczną misję do straszliwszego miejsca. Następnie Krakua opisał on przybycie i moce owych bohaterów, jednak zanim skończył mówić, Kratana została odczepiona od twarzy Vakamy przez nadal żyjącego w tej rzeczywistości Turagę Lhikana. Vakama domyślił się, że coś jest nie tak i wystrzelił Kanoka w głowę Nokamy. Dysk przeszedł przez nią bez problemu i Vakama zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko co go otacza, to iluzja Makuty. Nokama okazała się być Boggarakiem, a Vakama naprawdę był Toa Metru Ognia. Toa i Teridax zawarli krótkoterminowy sojusz i Vakama powiedział Makucie, że Vahi została skradziona. Dwójka wydostała się z kryjówki i znalazła Voporaka, strzegącego głównego wejścia do jaskini, jednak nie znaleźli przy nim Vahi. Domyślając się, że teraz to The Shadowed One, lider Mrocznych Łowców, jest w posiadaniu maski, Toa i Makuta zmierzyli do Wielkiej Świątyni, po drodze dyskutując, dlaczego Teridax wybrał jego drużynę na Toa. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Vakama wkroczył do świątyni, podczas gdy Makuta stał na straży. Tam, Sentrakh, który wyruszył do Metru Nui razem z The Shadowed One, wdał się w walkę z Vakamą, z której tej cudem wyszedł zwycięsko. Nagle, ciało Vakamy zostało unieruchomione przez solidną Protodermis wystrzelone przez lidera Mrocznych Łowców. Ten powiedział Vakamie, że on i pozostali Toa zapłacą za zabicie jego ludzi, Nidhikiego i Krekki. Makuta podszedł do niego i powiedział, że odda mu Vakamę w zamian za Kanohi Vahi, The Shadowed One zaś chciał zachować i maskę i Toa, który musiał cierpieć. Wtedy jednak Vakama oznajmił, że to Teridax jest winny śmierci Mrocznych Łowców, czego dowodem było jego obecne ciało, powstałe z połączenia ciał Nidhikiego, Krekki i Nivawka. Rozwścieczony The Shadowed One stoczył bój z Makutą i zapowiedział wojnę. Vakama wykorzystał okazję i uciekł z Vahi, używając swojego Miotacza Kanoka jako plecaka odrzutowego. Lider Łowców użył swojego laserowego wzroku i wystrzelił w plecak Toa, a wtem Vakama spadł i stracił przytomność. Gdy się ocknął, znajdował się w kryjówce rośliny Karzahni. Ta wyjaśniła, że podczas budowy transportowca przez Toa Metru, jej niewielki pęd wpadł do wody i zdołał odrosnąć, przywracając roślinę do życia. Karzahni wyjaśniła, że zgodziła się współpracować z Makutą i zagrać Morbuzakha w jego iluzji, by uczynić ją bardziej realistyczną. Vakama powiedział, że nie było jego przeznaczeniem stać się Toa i że nie może walczyć z Makutą. Nadal nie wiedział jednak, kto umieścił imiona jego i jego przyjaciół w umyśle Lhikana. Karzahni wyjawiła prawdę. Vakama i pozostali naprawdę mieli przemienić się w Toa. Mata Nui wiedział, że Teridax zmieni ułożenie gwiazd po swoim ataku, więc sam zmienił zapisane w gwiazdach imiona na Matoran znających położenie Wielkich Dysków, a w umyśle Makuty znalazły się prawdziwe imiona. Następnie Teridax sam zaszczepił te imiona w umyśle Lhikana i plan Mata Nui się powiódł. Ponadto, roślina powiedziała, że Mata Nui miał własną organizację, tak jak Makuta swoją, która rozmieściła w różnych miejscach imiona Matoran od Wielkich Dysków, dla zmylenia wrogów. Gdy Toa Ognia zapytał skąd Karzahni to wie, roślina wyjawiła, że dawno temu w jaskiniach spotkał ją jeden z członków organizacji Wielkiego Ducha. W tej chwili do groty wszedł Teridax i momentalnie unicestwił roślinę. Vakama uciekł. thumb|Toa Metru poświęcają swoje moce do przebudzenia MatoranToa Ognia doprowadził Teridaxa do komory odnowy Protodermis, gdzie Toa zagroził, że zniszczy Vahi, co oznaczałoby unicestwienie rzeczywistości. Teridax zawarł z Vakamą umowę - pozwoli mu odejść z maską oraz zostawi Matoran i wyspę Mata Nui w spokoju na jeden rok, w zamian za co Toa Ognia nie zniszczy Vahi. Makuta teleportował Vakamę do Wielkiej Bariery, a Toa Ognia dotarł na Mata Nui. Tam, on i pozostali Toa Metru poświęcili swoje moce do przebudzenia Matoran, stając się Turaga. Turaga Mata Nui [[Plik:Turaga Vakama.png|thumb|left|Turaga Vakama w Masce Światła]]Jako Turaga, Vakama sprawował pieczę nad Matoranami żyjącymi w nowo wybudowanej wiosce Ta-Koro i bronił ich przed dzikimi Rahi oraz Teridaxem. Zgodził się na utworzenie Gwardii Ta-Koro oraz wybrał Jallera i Kapurę na swoich pomocników. Wiele lat później, Vakama wygnał Takuę z Ta-Koro, gdyż ten nie przykładał się do pracy. Na krótko przed przybyciem Toa Mata, Vakama został porwany przez Ogniste Mahi. Stracił swoje Ogniste Berło, które znalazło się w tunelach Onu-Wahi. Niedługo potem, Takua odzyskał jego berło i uwolnił Turagę, a później przyzwał Toa Mata, umieściwszy stworzone niegdyś przez Toa Metru Kamienie Toa w Kini-Nui. Gdy Toa Tahu przemierzał Spalony Las, został uwięziony w pułapce na Rahi, zastawionej przez oddział Gwardii Ta-Koro. Toa Ognia z łatwością uwolnił się z więzienia. Vakama interweniował, zanim doszło do straszliwej w skutkach bitwy. Powitał Toa Ognia, a Gwardia zdała sobie sprawę, że Tahu był wojownikiem z przepowiedni. Po pomocy Toa w poszukiwaniu masek Kanohi, Vakama poprosił Takuę, by ten zebrał Kompanię Kronikarza, mającą ochronić szóstkę Toa przed uwięzieniem pod Kini-Nui podczas ich konfrontacji z Teridaxem. Później, Vakama rozmawiał z Takuą po długiej podróży Matoranina i uspokoił go, kiedy ten był świadkiem przebudzenia Bohroków. Następnie przyjął go z powrotem do Ta-Koro. Kiedy Pahraki i Kohraki zaatakowały Ta-Koro, Vakama powiedział Toa Mata o Bohrokach, a ci później zastanawiali się, jak wiele sekretów Turaga jeszcze przed nimi skrywa. Po transformacji wojowników w Toa Nuva, Vakama był świadkiem ataku Bohrok-Kal, podczas którego Toa stracili swoje moce żywiołów. Został uwięziony razem z Toa Nuva w kanionie oddzielającym Ta-Wahi od Ko-Wahi, gdzie zaatakowało ich Rahi Nui. Dzięki mocy niewidzialności, Vakama przechytrzył bestię i umożliwił sobie oraz wojownikom ucieczkę. Vakama był później obecny podczas finałowego meczu Kolhii w Ta-Koro i odkrycia Maski Światła, odnalezionej wcześniej przez Takuę i Jallera w jaskini opodal Ta-Koro. Po przetłumaczeniu inskrypcji zapisanych na Masce przez Nokamę, Turaga Ognia wysłał Jallera i Takuę na poszukiwania Siódmego Toa. Niedługo po wyruszeniu Matoran w podróż, Ta-Koro zostało zaatakowane przez trzy Rahkshi: Lerahka, Guurahka i Panrahka. Vakama starał się bronić wioski, dopóki nie wyręczył go Tahu. Niestety, ani on, ani przebywająca w tym samym czasie w wiosce Gali nie byli w stanie uchronić Ta-Koro przed zniszczeniem. Vakama i Matoranie ewakuowali się z wioski. Po przywdzianiu przez Takuę Maski Światła w Kini-Nui po stoczonej bitwie z Rahkshi i jego transformacji w Takanuvę, Vakama i pozostali mieszkańcy zebrali się przy wejściu do Mangaii, gdzie Takanuva szykował się do ostatecznej konfrontacji z Teridaxem. Wojownik wyruszył w głąb podziemi sam, potajemnie na pokład jego Ussanui zakradła się jednak Matoranka Hahli i powróciła ona po jakimś czasie na powierzchnię, prosząc pozostałych o pomoc w walce z Makutą. Mieszkańcy weszli do kryjówki Teridaxa, gdzie byli świadkami, jak Makuta i Takanuva wpadają do zbiornika ze Zenergizowaną Protodermis, stając się Takutanuvą. Po pokonaniu Teridaxa, przywróceniu Takanuvie jego dawnej fromy i otwarcia przejścia do Metru Nui, Vakama zdecydował się wreszcie na opowiedzenie Toa Nuva i Matoranom o swoich dziejach z życia jako Toa. Potem powrócił do miasta i pomagał w jego odbudowie. Powrót na Metru Nui Niedługo potem, Vakama, pozostali Turaga, a także Toa Nuva zostali wezwani przez Dume na spotkanie. Tam dowiedzieli się, że Wielki Duch umiera. Toa Nuva natychmiast opuścili wyspę i wyruszyli na Voya Nui, gdzie mieli znaleźć Maskę Życia, będącą kluczem do ocalenia Mata Nui. Niedługo po zniknięciu Toa, Jaller spotkał się z Turaga, przypuszczając, że ci znowu coś przed nimi ukrywają. Turaga jednak nie chcieli wyjawić celu wyprawy Toa Nuva. W rezultacie, Jaller nakazał wszystkim Matoranom zaprzestanie odbudowy miasta, dopóki Dume albo któryś z pozostałych Turaga nie powie im, co się dzieje. Turaga chcieli zmusić Matoran do wznowienia pracy, lecz nie udało im się to. Ostatecznie Nokama potajemnie powiedziała Jallerowi o zbliżającej się śmierci Mata Nui i podróży Toa Nuva po Maskę Życia. Kiedy Toa Hagah przybyli na Metru Nui, wraz z Toa Mahri musieli przekonać Turaga do udzielenia im pozwolenia na wyprawę pod Koloseum, co było potrzebne w ich pogoni za Teridaxem. Po tym, jak Zakon Mata Nui zajął miasto, by przekształcić je w fortecę przygotowaną na ostateczną konfrontację Zakonu z Bractwem Makuta, Vakama i pozostali odmówili postępowania wedle planu. Z tego powodu zostali zamknięci w Koloseum. Później, kiedy Toa Nuva powrócili z Karda Nui, Vakama brał udział w uroczystości z okazji przebudzenia Mata Nui. Rządy Teridaxa Uroczystość została przerwana przez Teridaxa, który ogłosił swoją pełną władzę nad Wszechświatem Matoran i obalenie Wielkiego Ducha. Wysłał Rahkshi do Metru Nui, by zmusić mieszkańców miasta do podporządkowania się jego woli. Vakama wraz z pozostałymi Turaga i Matoranami ukrył się w Archiwach, gdzie grupa znalazła Krahkę, która poprowadziła Toa Nuva przez podziemne tunele do wybrzeża. Jednakże, Turaga zostali później schwytani i uwięzieni w Koloseum, a Ahkmou zajął ich miejsce jako nowy "Turaga". Spherus Magna Po tym, jak Robot Wielkiego Ducha został zniszczony, a Teridax zabity w bitwie o Bara Magna, Vakama zamieszkał na odrodzonej planecie Spherus Magna. Cechy i umiejętności Vakama lubił swoje życie jako Mistrza Masek i był niezwykle doświadczony w swoim fachu. Zostawszy Toa Metru, Vakama nie widział siebie w roli bohatera. Tęsknił za swym dawnym życiem i czasami, w których tworzył maski dla innych. Jego niepewność często była powodem drwin ze strony innych, co tylko zwiększało jego zwątpienia. Po pokonaniu Teridaxa, Vakama przezwyciężył swoje obawy oraz lęki i stał się bardziej arogancki, co poskutkowało schwytaniem Toa przez Visoraki. Jako Toa Hordika, Vakama dał się zawładnąć swojej dzikiej naturze, która w połączeniu z ciągłym obwinianiem o porażki przez resztę drużyny, zwłaszcza przez Matau, spowodowała, że przeszedł na stronę Sidoraka i Roodaki. Matau później zrozumiał, że skrzywdził Vakamę swoim zachowaniem, dlatego podczas ostatecznej bitwy z Visorakami sam próbował przekonać go do powrotu w szeregi bohaterów. Ryzykował własnym życiem, lecz dzięki temu Vakama ponownie stanął po stronie bohaterów. Toa Ognia nauczył się w końcu kontrolować swoje emocje i wykorzystał swoją silną osobowość w konfrontacji z Teridaxem. Po zostaniu Turaga, jego przeszłe doświadczenia dały mu mądrość i wiedzę potrzebną do przewodzenia wiosce Ognia na Mata Nui, gdzie słynął ze swoich ciepłych, motywujących słów. Jako Toa Ognia, Vakama mógł tworzyć, kontrolować i absorbować ciepło oraz płomienie. Po zostaniu Turaga, moce te zostały mocno ograniczone. Maska i uzbrojenie Będąc Matoraninem, Vakama często używał Ognistego Berła do tworzenia Kanohi. thumb|left|210px|Toa Metru Vakama z Miotaczem KanokaJako Toa, Vakama dzierżył wielki Miotacz Dysków Kanoka, którego mógł używać również jako plecaka odrzutowego. Nosił Kanohi Hunę, Maskę Niewidzialności, która pozwalała mu stać się niewidzialnym. Kiedy stał się Toa Hordika, Miotacz Dysków Vakamy został zastąpiony przez Płomienne Szczypce, mogące przewodzić jego moc żywiołu. Posiadał również Miotacz Rhotuka, który strzelał ognistymi Rhotuka. Po powrocie do dawnej postaci, Vakama odzyskał swój dawny ekwipunek. Turaga Vakama dzierżył małe Ogniste Berło jako swoją Odznakę Urzędu. Nosił Szlachetną Hunę, posiadającą ograniczoną moc niewidzialności. Otrzymał również pięć innych Szlachetnych Kanohi od Toa Mata. Informacje o zestawie Toa Metru Vakama został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2004 roku w Ameryce Północnej i drugiej połowie 2004 w Europie jako średni set. Zestaw składał się z 48 części. Dzięki mechanizmowi, Vakama mógł poruszać dwoma rękoma. Jego Miotacz Kanoka mógł być przyczepiony na jego plecy. Toa mógł również strzelać dyskiem. Części z zestawu Vakamy, Onewy i Matau mogą posłużyć do zbudowania modelu Kralhi, a łącząc jego elementy z pozostałymi Toa Metru, można zbudować Krahkę. Toa Hordika Vakama został wydany w Ameryce Północnej zimą, a w Europie latem 2005 roku jako średni set. Zestaw składał się z 48 części. Mechanizm pozwalał mu na poruszanie prawą ręką. Mógł strzelać spinnerem Rhotuka. Części z tego zestawu, wraz z częściami Toa Hordika Whenuy i Onewy, mogą zostać użyte do zbudowania modelu Protocairna, lub tylko z Whenuy do zbudowania Pełzacza Kablowego. Turaga Vakama został wydany w 2001 roku jako mały set i składał się z 27 części. Mógł poruszać prawą ręką, w której trzymał Ogniste Berło. Minifigurka Toa Hordika Vakamy ukazała się w playsetach Wieża Toa, Taran Bojowy Visoraków, Bitwa o Metru Nui i Brama Visoraków latem 2005 roku. Cytaty Ciekawostki thumb|100px|Minifigurka Toa Hordika Vakamy *Christopher Gaze podkładał głos Turadze Vakamie w Masce Światła, a Alessandro Juliani Toa Vakamie w Legendach Metru Nui i W Sieci Mroku w oryginalnej wersji językowej. *W polskiej wersji językowej, Turadze Vakamie głosu użyczył Krzysztof Wakuliński, a Toa Vakamie - Karol Wróblewski. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Vakama Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Toa Metru Vakamy na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Toa Hordika Vakamy na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Turagi Vakamy na LEGO.com en:Vakama de:Vakama fi:Vakama Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ta-Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Toa Metru Kategoria:Toa Hordika Kategoria:Turaga Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Generacja 1